Hockey Adventure Tips
Tips for the New Adventure in your language! Begin= |-|Hockey Adventure Tips= #The New Adventure will begin May 5, immediately after maintenance. #The Adventure consists of 3 stages and a few intermediate quests. A total of 18 Quests with 14 days to complete. #A 'Bucket of Snow' can be obtained from any ground spawn on your land or at a Neighbors'. #'Hockey Sticks' drop from your Huts with a 100% drop rate and can be gifted. #In the Training Camp you may craft: Championship Puck, Zoich Hockey Player & Colorful flowers. #Championship Puck requires: 3 Buckets of Snow, 6 Hockey Sticks, 120 mana #Zoich Hockey Player requires: 9 Buckets of Snow, 3 Hockey Stick, 1 Paint #Colorful Flowers require: 1 Championship Puck, 3 Buckets of Snow, 3 Paint #'Zoich Hockey Player' eats 15 Mana every 5 miniutes and has only 3 Levels. Fully grown Hockey Zoycha sell for 1 Hockey Ticket #The Ice Hockey Rink has 11 levels. From Level 1 to 10 as a reward you will get 1 Hockey Puck. At level 11, it will no longer produce Hockey Pucks. #If you want Neighbors to help clear ground spawn, leave at least one Shmoo available. |-|Hockey Abenteuer Tipps= #Das neue Abenteuer beginnt am 5. Mai direkt nach der Wartung. #Das Abenteuer besteht aus drei Etappen und ein paar Extraaufgaben. Insgesamt 18 Quests und 14 Tage um sie abzuschließen. #Ein 'Eimer Schnee' bekommen Sie ,wenn Sie Unkraut,Bäume etc. von Ihrem und dem Grundstück der Nachbarn entfernen. #'Hockey Schläger' fallen zu 100 % aus den eigenen Hütten und man bekommt sie auch als Geschenk #Im Trainingslager können Sie folgendes herstellen : Meisterschaft Puck, Zoich Hockey-Spieler und bunte Blumen. #Meisterschaft Puck erfordert: 3 Eimer Schnee, 6 Hockey Schläger, 120 Mana #Zoich Hockey-Spieler erfordert: 9 Eimer Schnee, 3 Hockeyschläger,1x Farbe #Bunte Blumen benötigen: 1 Meisterschaft Puck , 3 Eimer Schnee, 3x Farbe #'Zoich Hockey-Spieler' benötigt : 15 Mana alle 5 Minuten und hat nur 3 Level. Ausgewachsene Eishockey Zoysia verkaufen ergibt 1 Eishockey Ticket #Das Eishockey-Spielfeld hat 11 Level. Von Level 1 bis 10 bekommen Sie als Belohnung 1 Hockey-Puck . Auf Stufe 11 produziert es keine mehr . #Sollen Ihre Nachbarn beim Entfernen von Unkraut,Bäumen etc. helfen ,dann stellen Sie mindestens einen Shmoo zur Verfügung. |-|Astuces pour la mission Hockey= #La nouvelle aventurecommencera le 5 Mai immédiatement après la maintenance . #L'aventure se compose de 3 étapes et quelques quêtes intermédiaires. soit un total de 18 parties pour cette quête et 14 jours pour la terminer. #le 'Seau de neige » pourra être obtenu en nettoyant sur votre terrain ou chez vos voisins #«les Crosses de hockey " seront obtenue à 100% en récotant vos huttes et en envoyant des cadeaux #Dans le camp d'entraînement, vous pouvez concevoir: Championnat de palet, joueur de hockey Zoich et fleurs colorées. #pour le Championnat de palet vous aurez besoin de : 3 Seaux de neige, 6 crosses de hockey, 120 mana #pour le joueur de hockey . Zoichvous aurez besoin de : 9 Seaux de neige, 3 crosses de hockey, 1 Peinture #pour les fleurs colorées vous aurez besoin de : 1 Championnat Puck, 3 Seaux de neige, 3 Peinture #'le joueur de hockey Zoich "est nourri de 15 mana toutes les 5 minutes et a seulement 3 niveaux. quand il est entièrement developpé , vendre le joueur de hockey Zoich pour 1 Ticket de Hockey #la patinoire de hockey dispose de 11 niveaux. du niveau 1 à 10 , vous obtiendrez 1 palet de hockey comme une récompense. Au niveau 11, elle ne produira plus de palets de hockey #Si vous voulez que vos voisins vous aident pour nettoyer vos terrains , laissez au moins un Shmoo libre et disponible. |-|Consejos para la Aventura de Hockey= #Esta Nueva Aventura comenzara el 5 de Mayo después del mantenimiento del juego. #La Aventura consiste en 3 etapas y algunas tareas intermedias. Habrá un total de 18 tareas con 14 días para completarlas. #Una 'Cubeta o balde de nieve' podrá ser obtenida cuando cortes cualquier mala hierba, roca, árbol, etc. de tu granja o la de tus vecinos. #Los 'Palos de Hockey' caerán de tus chozas el 100% del tiempo y podra ser regalado. #En el Campo de Entrenamiento podrás elaborar: el puck (disco pelotita negra) de campeonato, la mascota Zoich de los jugadores de Hockey y Flores Coloridas. #El balde/cubeta de nieve requiere: 3 baldes/cubetas de nieve, 6 palos de Hockey y 120 mana. #La Mascota Zoich requiere: 9 cubetas de nieve, 3 palos de Hockey y 1 balde de pintura. #Las Flores Coloridas requieren: 1 El balde/cubeta de nieve requiere, 3 baldes/cubetas de nieve y 3 baldes de pintura. #Zoich consume 15 mana cada 5 minutos y solo tiene 3 niveles. Cuando ya son completamente adultos y los vendes, obtendrás 1 ticket de Hockey. #La pista sobre Hielo de Hockey tiene 11 niveles. Del nivel 1 al 10, recibirás 1 puck (pelotita o disco negro) de Hockey. A partir del nivel 11, ya no producirá los pucks. #Si deseas que tus vecinos te ayuden a limpiar tu Granja, deja al menos un chimú libre. |-|Hockey Avontuur Tips= #Het Nieuwe Avontuur start 5 Mei en zal Direct beginnen Na het onderhoud. #Het Avontuur bestaat uit 3 fasen en een paar tussentijdse opdrachten hebben. In totaal heeft dit Avontuur 18 Opdrachten met 14 Dagen de tijd om af te ronden. #Een "Emmer Sneeuw" kun je krijgen door iedere soort grondsoort te wieden(onkruid,stenen,bomen enz). Zo wel op je Eigen land als dat van je Buren. #Een "Hockey Stick" valt 100% van je Houten Hutjes en kun je als Kado krijgen. #In het Trainingskamp maak je; Kampioenschap Puck, Zoich Hockey speler & Kleurrijke bloemen. #Kampioenschap Puck benodigdheden: 3 Emmers Sneeuw, 6 Hockey Sticks, 120 Manna. #Zoich Hockey speler benodigdheden: 9 Emmers Sneeuw, 3 Hockey Sticks, 1 Verf. #Kleurrijke bloemen benodigdheden: 1 Kampioenschaps Puck, 3 Emmers Sneeuw, 3 Verf. #Een "Zoich Hockey speler" eet 15 Manna iedere 5 minuten en heeft maar 3 levels tot volwassenheid. Een volgroeide Zoich Hockey Speler verkoop je voor 1 Hockey Ticket. #De IJsHockey Baan heeft 11 Levels. Van level 1 t/m 10 zal de IJshockey baan 1 Hockey Puck produceren. een level 11 IJshockeybaan produceerd NIET langer de Hockey Puck. #Als je wil dat een Buur je helpt met wieden/haken/graven laat dan op zijn minst 1 Shmoo beschikbaar. |-|Dicas da Aventura com Hóquei= #A nova Aventura irá começar em 5 de maio, imediatamente após a manutenção. #A Aventura é composta por 3 etapas e algumas missões intermediárias. No total, serão 18 Missões com 14 dias para completá-las. #O 'Balde de Neve" pode ser obtido de qualquer crescimento no seu terreno ou no de Vizinhos. #'Tacos de Hóquei' vão cair de suas Cabanas com 100% de chance e podem ser dadas de presente. #No Campo de Treinamento você pode criar: Disco do Campeonato, Jogador de Hóquei Zoich e Flores Coloridas. #O Disco do Campeonato precisa de: 3 Baldes de Neve, 6 Tacos de Hóquei, 120 mana. #O 'Jogador de Hóquei Zoich' precisa de: 9 Baldes de Neve, 3 Tacos de Hóquei, 1 Tinta de Pintura. #Flores Coloridas precisam de: 1 Disco do Campeonato, 3 Baldes de Neve, 3 Tintas de Pintura. #O 'Jogador de Hóquei Zoich' come 15 mana a cada 5 minutos e tem somente 3 níveis. Zoich adultos são vendidos por 1 Ingresso de Hóquei. #O Rinque de Hóquei no Gelo tem 11 níveis. Do Nível 1 ao 10 você vai receber 1 Disco de Hóquei como recompensa. Ao chegar no nível 11, ele não vai mais produzir Discos de Hóquei. #Se você quiser que seus Vizinhos lhe ajudem a limpar o terreno, deixe pelo menos um Shmoo disponível. Category:Timed Event Quests